Love on a Battlefield
by de tournesol amour
Summary: She wasn't just smart about the bombs. Someone taught her the ropes. Someone caught her. District 3 boy tribute (Emery) and Foxface (Lily). It was love even if it was a short time.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't." Emery warned, taking another step forward. He kept eye contact with the leader. The blond broad man smirked, glancing around at the other careers.

"Why not?" Cato asked, raising his eyebrows and turning his head to the side slightly.

"I have an idea." he said and stood a little taller, gripping his machete tighter in his hand.

"I bet you do." Clove sneered but offered a smile as well.

"What if we take the bombs from the stands and makes mines around the food and equipment." Emery watched the large group's faces. They're buying it.

"How is that going to work?" Cato sighed and shifted on his feet, still banishing his knife, "You'd blow yourself up and all the stuff."

"I'm trained with using bombs," Emery said holding back an eye roll, "I'm from District 3, my father used and makes them for his job." Cato laughed

"What's in it for you?" he asked and shook his head, "after you've made the mines we no longer need you're assistance… and we'll just kill you then."

The fourteen year old tribute didn't like the way they joked about his death like it was no big deal. It was wrong, sickly wrong. Yet, he just wanted to prove to his father, watching back home, that he wasn't worthless. "Fine." He said and nodded curtly, following the group.

Emery could feel Cato's eyes follow his every move. He walked around the cornucopia, staking out the places where he'll bury the mines. The careers lie out and talk about forming a plan to kill the tributes that are left.

"I know where I cut him." Cato mutters from next to a snarling Clove. The boy couldn't help but smirk from behind the 'copia. The group had been waiting for the cannon all day, it still hasn't come. They've become restless.

Emery looked up to wipe his brow, and glanced towards the darkening woods. Through the darkened bush, movement. His first instinct was to call it out, to tell the others, but what if he was wrong.

He tried to return to his markings but snuck a peek again, this time he pretended to be looking at a spot ahead of him. He could clearly make out a shape. It was probably female, but it wasn't Katniss.

Emery couldn't figure out if she was watching him or the others. Either way it was dangerous for her to be looming around that close to the forest's edge. One look her way, they would spot her. He threw a hand back and forth over his shoulder. _Go _he mouthed. _Run _he mouthed.

"Oi, what are you doing?" called Cato.

"These bugs," he called, "they're nasty."

"Get back to work." He looked up one last time, noticing her absence. _Yes, sir. _His dad was right; he wouldn't last long in these games. Emery walked back to the group once the layout was finished. They were packing up for their night prowl.

"Should I stay here?" he asked looking over at the stands.

"Are you going to work?" Clove asked, placing her hands on her hips and glimpsed at the others.

"Yeah, don't you want this done? Don't you want me out of your way?"

"No funny business- we'll know." he warned.

Emery started with destroying the circuits and firing out the sensors. He shot a shock wave through the line of stands from the invisible wires underground. He could practically feel the cameras over his shoulder. They made him shudder.

He carried the first shell of the mine to the hole he just dug. He placed it carefully, covering the first part with dirt; he rewired it and left it. Waiting for them all to be placed before setting them.

A twig snapped and the hair on his arms rose. He looked out of the corner of his eye toward the supplies. There she was. The girl from the woods, her bright hair caught the sun and her wide eyes tried not to meet his.

"You don't need to sneak around." he smiled and caught her gasp. She was frozen mid-step. Her stance was stiff. "As you do realize that _you _have the drop on me."

"You have a bomb in your hand" He shrugged and got up, wiping the dirt on his knees off. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her knife. He moved to the next stake and removed it.

He pulled back the ground with his shovel and looked up at her. She was watching him curiously. "Are you going to kill me or not?"

"Uh… still deciding" she muttered and looked at the equipment.

"These aren't armed yet" he said covering the next one. She still didn't move. "Did you come here to get something to eat?" he asked, "help yourself." She sputtered and faltered unsure of her next move, "my name is Emery." She looked around clearly confused about his behavior, he was stalling she decided and waited for the pounding of the careers. "No one has asked me yet" he shrugged, "figured someone ought to know."

"Lily." she said quickly, avoiding his stare, "my name is Lily." He stood up once more and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you." she didn't take it. Just held out her knife to his chest and backed up towards the woods. "They won't be back for a while, not before they make a kill and you hear the cannon." he said disgusted and looked back in the direction they left in. "I haven't heard any cannons yet, or their loud obnoxious voices, plus it's not dark enough for scouting out vulnerable fires."

"Why are you with them?" she sneered.

"Why not?" he shrugged, "it's just better with them then by myself" he said seriously, cracking his back by rotating.

"You're going to die anyway, better off alone then from the hand of one of them." she hissed.

"Thanks for that" she sighed

"Sorry" Lily muttered and lowered her knife, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Food?" he asked again and walked her to the pile of essentials.

"I guess…"

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far! **

**Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks GothicChickxxx! For following this story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Lily placed the next mine, carefully being watched by Emery to make sure she was doing it night.

"How many of these do you have to do?" she asked looking around at all the stakes.

"Twelve" he said and counted the stakes with a finger, "but I have fourteen stakes placed" they laughed but cringed at the sound.

"Feels weird laughing" she admitted

"Yeah… it does" they didn't make eye contact. Lily stood up and he handed her apple back to her, "has it been hard being on your own?"

"No" she sighed, "keeps me on my toes"

"So you probably don't want to be part of an alliance?" she laughed again

"What good would that do?" she wondered

"Well, I would give you a detonator and I could get the careers that are left into the boundaries" he said pointing to the perimeter of the bombs, "and we could blow them up"

"You've been thinking about this for a while" Lily smirked; Emery shrugged placing the next mine.

"I have, they're going to kill me anyway. Why not just take them with?"

"You don't have to go down without a fight" Lily said, shaking her apple at him.

"Easy for you to say" he grumbled

"How so?"

"You don't know how they work" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"So they're typical careers. That still doesn't mean you can't fend for yourself"

"Cato practically took Peeta's leg off with one swipe" he winced, remembering.

"He's not dead yet though" she bit her lip

"Right, he's out there bleeding to death"

"Alright…!" She covered her ears

"It was nasty" he smiled to himself, looking down at the mine in the ground

"Thanks for that" she muttered

"And Glimmer died of Tracker Jackers" he grinned

"Great death scene, I bet"

"Especially because it was because of Katniss"

"It always comes back to her; I've seen her around but have never been able to get close enough to kill her or anything"

"She's going to win" Emery said, with no doubt.

"Maybe" they sat in silence and Emery went back to placing the mines. "You should move that last one closer to the food" Lily said, pointing to the furthest mine. "That way when we blow them up it gets it all and they can't escape"

"We're doing this?" he smiled over at her

"Yeah… we're doing this"

* * *

Lily bounded over the mines, touching the pile and running back.

"So does it work then?" he smiled

"Yeah I can still get food and water if the careers are here" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Great" they looked up at the night sky. They both slumped against the tree line, listening to a distant blood curdling scream.

"This is _so _romantic" Lily grinned and Emery laughed looking over at her. The sound of the cannon filled the air

"You should go, they'll be back soon" he said quietly, she held back a frown. "I know" he sighed, looking at the disappointment on her features.

"Come with me" she said pulling on his sleeve. "We can still do the alliance, together" she was too hopeful for her own good.

"Lily…" her name ran off his lips slow and pleading. He pulled her shoulder forward for a hug. Instead of wrapping an arm around her, his head collided with hers and their lips interlocked. It was too fast. They pulled back, surprised.

Lily's eyes were wide and she stood up, stumbling back. Her feet almost bringing her down against the large tree trunk. Emery grabbed her hand, pulling her back. He stood up, brushing a stray strand of red hair from her face.

"Look, I don't want you worrying about me" he smiled slightly. Lily looked towards the sound of pounding feet and the whoops and hollers from the victory. Emery smiled again and pushed her into the darkened tree line and then made his way back around the mines.

Lily didn't get far, and turned quickly to look back at Emery. He was pretending to cover up the last mine. Marvel was the first out of the woods. He scouted the area with his hard eyes, ending on Emery on the ground. She shuttered.

The red-haired girl froze. Her eyes never leaving the brown-browned boy on the ground. Cato and Clove bounded out of the forest next, following Marvel to Emery. "Is it finished then?" Cato asked glancing around him at the piles of dirt.

"Yes- but they're not set. I was waiting so all of you know where they are"

"Good idea" he responded gruffly and poked at a mine with his sword. Lily watched Emery walk the mine area with the careers. Pointing out each of the mines and how they were connected, making sure to show them the safe routes.

"Turn them on" Marvel smirked and turned back to look at the new supplies that they brought from the kill in the woods.

"In the morning we're leaving to find Katniss and that little girl. We're thinking about finding lover boy as well and cutting his head off, just to finish him off. I'm tired of not seeing his face in the sky" Cato said looking over at Clove. She shrugged him off.

"You have to watch the mines- just so someone doesn't blow it all up" he bit out. Emery nodded and showed the three the line of flashing lights.

"Engaged" he said and covered the mine with some dirt.

Cato, Clove, and Marvel sat around the fire. Tucking in for some sleep. "You should have seen the look on his face" Cato laughed, covering his mouth, "this kid was so damn surprised when we found him" Clove cackled, "pure gold" Emery tried to ignore him, allowing his head to bob forward into a nod. He offered a small smile.

All he could think about was Lily. Where was she? Would she live through the night? What was she thinking at this moment? Was she asleep? Where was she sleeping? Did she have a lot of supplies? His head throbbed with unanswered questions. He laid back and let his eyes droop. Letting his mind be filled with red hair and a charming smile.

**REVIEW :) PLEASEEE**

**Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**mellarklover11: THANKS! :) It's so rushed lol **

**seanthesheep356: Thank you so much! **

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon. Lily sat up from the den and looked out into the shadowy forest. She stretched and pulled her knives out of the hoisters, checking their condition. Over at the cornucopia, Emery opened his eyes.

Cato was bustling around the food and weapons. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, the spear next to him gleaming in the new morning light. Cato gestured to a box that Marvel dragged out, "sit here and watch the line of trees" he demanded

"Good morning to you too" Emery whispered under his breath and climbed out of his sleeping bag. He looked down Cato's arm at the direction and gulped. That's where Lily was.

"Okay" he swallowed, hoping they wouldn't go look for her this morning.

"We think the girl from District 5 is over there" Emery tried to look surprised

"Don't let anyone get close to here" Clove glowered. They ran into the woods, ready to kill. Emery snickered. When Lily got here they were blowing this joint, literally, he thought.

Lily snuck up to the camp, watching Emery. He was guarding the supplies like they wanted him to. She emerged pushing aside a berry bush with ease. He perked up, raising his spear in her direction.

"Lily!" he laughed and pretended to wipe his brow.

"You're alive" she giggled

"Of course- you didn't hear the cannons did you?" she shook her head

"Right" she nodded, "still I wasn't sure what to expect for your condition" she shifted and ran a hand over her hair

"It's hard, expecting death" he said looking up at the sky, she looked up as well.

"Yeah" she whispered and closed her eyes. He looked down, taking in her calm face. With a trembling hand he reached out, cupping her chin. He pulled her chin down, she opened her mouth to say something but was ceased by his chapped lips.

She let out an unexpected squeal of surprise but leaned into him, smiling around his lips. "Sorry" he muttered when they pulled away. Her face matched her hair and she twiddled with her thumbs.

"It's alright" she smiled and bit her lip.

"You're so beautiful, Lily" Emery whispered into her ear, she sputtered, "and we'll leave now. Just to get away from the careers" she looked relieved.

"We should take supplies back to my camp" she nodded, "there isn't that much water by me and I keep getting these nasty headaches"

"Take what you want" he smirked at the pile of supplies, "it will be blown away soon anyways"

"Are you going to stay here then?" she asked and jumped around the mines, taking a few essential things.

"Yeah to show I'm guarding if they come around to check on me"

"Good idea" she giggled, "I'll be right back" but before she got too far, she sprinted back capturing his lips again. He smiled against them and they pulled away, laughter in their eyes.

"I'll be here" he joked. She made a couple of trips, always making the same noises and patterns to let Emery know she was there.

"I'll bring the water" he told her, "so you don't have to carry the jugs" she nodded, pocketing her last things. They kissed again, getting used to the feeling then he turned away, letting her escape.

She jumped over logs and climbed through the brush, hiding her supplies in the back of her cave. She stood up, as the ground shook around her and the bombs crackled in the distance. She couldn't even tell if there was a cannon.

Her heart pounded painfully and her hands shook as she took the now familiar path back to the career's camp. Lily spotted Katniss, rolling on the ground first. Then the destruction before her. Before she could scream out Emery's name, Cato was there snapping his neck.

The cannon sounded above. She covered her ears only able to hear the pounding of her blood in her veins. His name died on the edge of her dried lips. Katniss made her escape and Lily narrowed her eyes. Katniss gripped her bow in her left hand.

The bow that destroyed her friend, or whatever he was to her, her heart shattered into a million pieces. She stumbled back as the careers start furiously searching for remaining supplies. It wouldn't be long until they started searching for the culprit. They would probably find her than Katniss.

She ran as fast as she could, picking up the stay supplies from the careers. But her heart gave out again and her vision was obstructed by the tears flowing freely. She couldn't help herself, she sat down against the packs and let them come, and take over her face. She couldn't cry hard enough to wash away the image of him.

This whole situation reminded her, what she was in the middle of, she collected the things she could and headed out, away from the careers. She took her time, hardly looking up where to where she was going. The sun was setting, as she was leaning back towards a trunk of a tree, a cannon sounds. Lily sits, up alert, wand worried about how close the careers are to her.

She doesn't let it get to her head though as she slides under a thick bush to fall asleep, no sooner are her eyes closed another cannon sounds. She doesn't get up to move still, just starts hoping that the cannons will stop firing. At some time she wakes up to a loud voice booming above her.

"Attention tributes. Attention. The regulations acquiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on, two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement." She rolled her eyes. This didn't pertain to her. She was too broken for anything to matter. One thing was sure; she would get revenge on the District 12 girl. If it was the last thing she did.

**So much feels. Reviewwww. **

**Erin**


End file.
